


Doctor

by AllureIrreal



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academia, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard no debería haberle confiado a su mejor amigo su secreto mas grande.</p><p>Si hay algo que caracteriza a Jim Kirk es que hará cualquier cosa por sus amigos.<br/>Incluso hacer algo como llevar al joven cadete Chekov al cuarto de su amigo.</p><p>Bones se arrepiente de haberle dicho al ilógico rubio que le gusta demasiado el pequeño genio ruso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek y sus personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Escribo esto sin animo de lucro.
> 
> Espero les guste, es mi primer fic de Star Trek...estoy nerviosa ehehehe
> 
> Advertencia!
> 
> Escribí este fic siendo (y aun lo soy) una novata. Tómenlo como un universo alterno o no les gustara.  
> Espero mejorar y no hacer enfadar a nadie.

Si las miradas mataran, Leonard Mc Coy a estas alturas estaría en una prisión de alta seguridad en un planeta perdido en la siguiente galaxia…y James. T Kirk no hubiera llegado a convertirse en el inigualable capitán del Enterprise.

Ser amigo del rubio no era nada de fácil y menos cuando salía con ideas que chocaban contra todo tipo de lógica.

Oh la lógica, Jim debía tener algo contra ella.

Por eso cuando apareció esa mañana frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, sosteniendo del brazo a un chico que parecía recién salido de la secundaria, Leonard gruño. Gruño porque precisamente ese chico no había salido de sus pensamientos desde que lo viera y gruño aún más porque Jim estaba tocándolo con esa maldita sonrisita en su rostro.  
Sabía que no debía haberle hablado de Pavel Chekov a ese idiota pero le había sido imposible ¡¿no se suponía que eran amigos?!

El joven Chekov era toda una celebridad, no una de las más queridas si le preguntaban a sus compañeros de clase, pero una celebridad al fin y al cabo. No todos los días aparecía un chico genio de quince años en la academia de la flota estelar. Eso dejaba mal a los demás y lo peor era que dañaba su autoestima. Mc Coy sonreía cada vez que oía en los pasillos como uno de los compañeros de Chekov hablaba mal de el porque le había superado.

—Está bien ¿Qué estas tramando?—pregunto apenas salió de su asombro. Quería darle un puñetazo al idiota y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisita—no me digas que planeas aprovecharte de él—

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Jamás haría tal cosa, Bones, no entiendo cómo puedes pensar tal cosa de mi—dijo Jim adoptando una pose dramática que solo hizo fruncir más el ceño del mayor—está bien, está bien…cambia esa cara o asustaras a tu pobre paciente—

— ¿Paciente? Este niño no es mi paciente—dijo y al segundo se arrepintió cuando vio como el pequeño lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Qué tienes?—

—Por favor, Bones no puedes hacerlo así—

Mc Coy sabía que debía haberle impedido el paso a Jim a su habitación pero todo había sido muy rápido. Bueno, esa era su versión de la historia y la mantendría aunque lo amenazaran con echarlo de la academia porque ni loco admitiría que deseaba fervientemente tener al joven Chekov en su cuarto. De preferencia solos y con Jim a más de cincuenta mil años luz. 

Por suerte la habitación esta ordenada y su compañero de cuarto aún estaba visitando a su familia. Pavel se queda cerca de la puerta pero Jim lo empuja hasta el escritorio. La luz que entra por la ventana destaca su piel blanca y hace que su cabello destelle y solo por pensar en eso, Mc Coy piensa que podrían meterlo a la cárcel. 

—Ya debes conocer a nuestro joven cadete, Pavel Checol…—

—Disculpe, señor Kirk, mi nombrre es Pavel Chekov—repuso el chico al tiempo que un bello sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Leonard tiene que contar hasta diez para no sacar a Jim de una patada de allí, es obvio por su sonrisa de maldito que lo ha hecho a propósito—usted dijo que me ayudaría a encajar mejor—

—Claro, Claro pero primero necesitas un examen médico completo y mi amigo aquí presente es el mejor estudiante de su clase—respondió el rubio con una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a retroceder en dirección a la puerta—Leonard es muy respetable y tiene un interés muy científico en revisarte completo—

— ¡Espera, Jim, maldita sea…no puedes hacerme esto!—exclama Leonard al ver a Jim salir corriendo y a punto esta de salir de allí cuando oye la voz del cadete.

—Esto es muy bonito, doctorr— y como si una sirena estuviera cantándole en la oreja, Leonard se detiene y observa lo que Pavel está mirando sobre su escritorio: una hermosa caja hecha de madera— ¿es una caja de música?—

—Sí, chico, es justamente eso—Leonard se para a su lado y estira su mano para levantar la tapa de la caja. El mecanismo se activa y una hermosa melodía llena la habitación. Pavel sonríe mientras una pequeña bailarina comienza a girar en su interior—me la dio mi madre hace tiempo y sé que no es muy masculino pero no me importa y le partiré la cara a quien diga algo—

—Eres muy gracioso, doctorr—

Pavel ríe y el mundo de Leonard gira sobre su propio eje un par de veces. Quizás el chico no lo sepa pero no debería estar allí viéndose tan guapo e inocente. Como si no fuera poco es la segunda vez que lo llama doctor y pese a que está equivocado no quiere sacarlo de su error. Ese título en sus labios le recuerda de una manera muy pervertida a una película que vio hace algunos años. Cierto que entre Pavel y la protagonista no hay demasiadas similitudes pero eso no le hace desear menos examinarlo a fondo en su camilla.  
De pronto nota algo en Chekov y su lado de medico sale a flote. Sin pensarlo un poco más toma la mano del chico y la levanta para examinar mejor la venda que rodea su palma y parte de su muñeca. Cualquiera que haya echo eso debe ser un idiota, no hay manera de explicar aquello.

Sin dejar ir su mano lo guía hacia su cama y hace que se siente en ella. Tras eso va hacia un armario y trae consigo un maletín básico. Realmente espera que eso sea suficiente pues no tiene otra cosa con el allí en su dormitorio. Se sienta frente a él y vuelve a coger su mano para comenzar a quitarle la venda.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? Esos idiotas no te curaron bien…mira esto, ni siquiera está bien sujeta—masculla al tiempo que comienza a desenrollar la venda y la piel pálida de Pavel queda al descubierto. Varios rasguños la atraviesan pero eso no esta tan mal como se ve, piensa feliz Mc Coy mientras apoya su delicada mano sobre su rodilla—voy a aplicarte un desinfectante y no te mentiré, va a arder—

—Está bien, doctorr, cuando mi madre me curaba decía lo mismo—

— ¿Tienes hermanos? Debes ser el típico hermano menor, ya sabes, lindo y molesto—Leonard desea que alguien le dispare con un phaser. No acaba de creer que llamo “lindo” a Chekov y aunque eso no está lejos de la verdad se supone que el otro no debe saberlo ¡no quiere que lo expulsen de la flota por pedofilia o algo!

—Soy hijo único pero me hubiera encantado ser un hermano mayor, aunque dudo de haber sido bueno en eso…mis habilidades medicas no son aceptables—Aquello fue como recibir una patada, el idiota que vendo la mano de Pavel había sido el mismo—no pude hacerlo bien con una sola mano—

—Hey, lo siento, chico—Bones no sabe si dice eso porque lo llamo idiota o porque acaba de aplicarle el desinfectante y eso arde—pero no puedes negar que en vez de dártelas de doctor lo mejor hubiera sido que fueras a la enfermería—

—No era…Ayy…no era necesario, además, solo me tropecé—el maldito duende verde, novio de Jim, puede decir todo lo que quiera sobre lo ilógico de los presentimientos pero eso no iba a hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Si el tenía un presentimiento, este era cierto y ahora tenía uno muy gordo sobre Pavel—estaba distraído—

—Distraído mis cojones, apuesto a que los idiotas de tu clase volvieron a meterse contigo y si abres la boca para algo que no sea agradecerme te pondré más desinfectante—amenazo antes de inclinarse para comenzar a soplar la herida del chico. Era obvio que algo así le pasaría, siendo tan listo y pequeño— ¿Cómo te sientes? Para la próxima ve a la enfermería o ven a verme y me encargare de ti—

—Gracias, doctorr—quizás debería sacar al chico de su error pero sigue gustándole que lo llame asi. Se incorporó y tomo una venda con la que comenzó a cubrir la herida en su mano—yo…supongo que mi prresencia no es grata—

—El único problema son esos idiotas envidiosos, me asegurare de que sepan que ya no deben meterse contigo. Almorzaras conmigo de ahora en adelante—había hablado sin pensar pero no había dicho nada malo ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces por qué Pavel estaba llorando?—chico ¿estás bien?—

—Nadie, nadie ha sido amable conmigo…solo usted y eso me hace muy feliz—Mc Coy suspira feliz de que esas sean lágrimas de alegría y enternecido por el muchacho frente a él, estira sus brazos y lo atrae hacia si en un abrazo que espera no le haga creer nada extraño. Pavel cruza sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y mete la cara en su cuello.

Eso se siente extraño. Su cuello esta mojado y su corazón están comenzando a incrementar sus latidos. Pavel huele a jabón y a algo que le recuerda a lilas. Hasta su aroma es inocente y el solo está pensando en arrancarle la ropa. El chico se acomoda y sus cuerpos se acercan más. Tentar al demonio acaba de ganar un significado más.

—Pavel, escucha…quizás tengas cosas que hacer y yo…joder—Mc Coy recuerda que debería repasar para el examen que tendrá en unos dias, pero cualquier obligación se ve relegada al olvido cuando Pavel se separa de él y sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Los suyos son azules pero no tienen nada que hacer contra los de Chekov y antes de que pueda pensar lógicamente, empuja al chico sobre el colchón y busca su boca con la suya.

Besar unos labios así de suaves debe ya de ser un delito pero lo único que detiene a Mc Coy son las pequeñas manos en su pecho. Se separa de Pavel unos centímetros y lo observa atentamente. Y si bien la falta de miedo llama su atención, la pequeña sonrisa adornando su bella boca lo sorprende totalmente.

—Doctorr…usted ¿yo le gusto?—pregunta al tiempo que desvía su mirada, gesto que solo lo hace ver más adorable y que empuja al abismo un poco más a Mc Coy—el señor Jim dice que si…a mi también me gusta el doctorr—

Y ese es el final. 

Leonard Mc Coy puede ser muchas cosas, pero cuando el pequeño y adorable chico debajo suyo le dice que le gusta el doctor, eso lo convierte automáticamente en un doctor.  
Y seguirá repitiéndoselo a quien sea. Vulcanos, romulanos y al estúpido humano que es su mejor amigo y ahora futuro padrino de bodas.

Él es el doctor.

Pavel Chekov se verá adorable de blanco…y a su lado.


End file.
